Secret
by MysteriosGurl
Summary: What happen's when Nacholes husband tell her a secret that she never knew? Yeah I know I suck at summing it up
1. Default Chapter

Nachole & Rey have been married for 4 years but been together for 10 years. They have 2 kids Dominik (5) and Ebony (4) Rey is away wrestling and Nachole and the kids stay with her mother. Rey is on hsi way home and Nachole cant wait. She dosnt know that he has been hiding somthing from her for 10 years.  
  
"Nachole, telephone!!" yelled mother  
  
"Okay mom, be right there," I yelled back  
  
I came running down the stairs, hoping it was Rey.  
  
"Who is it mother?" I asked  
  
"Your husband, dear" replied mother  
  
I took the phone from her hand and with a deep breathe and said, "Hello honey"  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?" asked Rey  
  
"Just fine and you?" I said  
  
"Great, I'm on my way home from NY, I am at the airport now," said Rey  
  
"Great, what time does your flight leave?" I asked  
  
"About 20 minutes " replied Rey  
  
"Great, cant wait", I said  
  
"How's big guy?" asked Rey  
  
"He's fine, been getting into trouble, but what 5 year olds dont?"  
  
Rey laughed  
  
"What about my little princess??"  
  
"Same, she misses you a lot, and she through a fit this morning"  
  
"Oh dear, what was the fit about this time, baby?"  
  
"Same as always, wont take a bath or do as she is told"  
  
"Ahhh, I'll talk to her when I get home"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
I heard the lady in the background announce Rey's flight so I sighed and said, "Guess you have to go"  
  
"Yes baby, unfortunately"  
  
I sighed  
  
"I love you," said Rey  
  
"Love you too, I replied, and I hung the phone up  
  
I let out a huge sigh and yelled for Ebony & Domink  
  
"Ebony.... Domink!" I yelled  
  
"Yes mommy" They yelled back  
  
"Come down here please" I replied  
  
"Okay," they both yelled back  
  
I looked at the clock to see what time it was, it flashed 3:30.  
  
"Great! Rey will be home in a few hours, our shit isn't even packed, the 2 rooms aer not even picked up, and I feel like shit. Can this day get even worse?", I thought to myself.  
  
"What do you want Mommy?" Ebony asked  
  
"Daddy just called and he is on his way home, so you better pick up the room & put your things in the bags or whatever you had them in, we don't need to make grandma's house a mess," I said  
  
They both sighed and said, "Yes mommy"  
  
I bent down on my knees and grabbed Dominik & Ebony and sat them on my lap.  
  
"You know Daddy loves you dearly, and hates to be away, but now that he's in the WWE, things are going to be different," I told them  
  
They both slid off my knees and said "Yeah" and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Hurts to see them like this huh, Nachole?," asked Mom  
  
I stood back up and turned around and faced my mother and replied "Yes it does, they got so use to him being home and now that he signed the contract with WWE they have to get use to only seeing him when they can."  
  
"I know honey, you were like this when your Dad was wrestling, but he always brought you backstage and Scott would watch you while he wrestled or got ready."  
  
"I know mom but I was a little older, I wasn't 5 or 4, like Dominik & Ebony."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Mom no you don't, your not there at night when Ebony wakes up or Dominik gets hurt and they cry for their father."  
  
My mother had a sad look on her face and she opened her arms and grabbed me and hugged me.  
  
"Thats why your father and I didn't want you to marry a wrestler, it's too complicated."  
  
"I know Mom, I know, but I fell in love with Rey, not thinking of what was going to happen a few years down the road."  
  
"I know honey, I know and we are happy for you both, and I know Rey wants to be the best husband and father, but he is doing something that he wanted to do since he was a child, just like your father."  
  
"I know Mom, I respect that decision that father and Rey made, I just wish we could go with him and watch a few matches."  
  
"Talk to him about it and see what he can do, but for now I need to get dinner started cause you know how your dad gets when he is "starving", said mom with a smirk on her face.  
  
She kissed me on the forehead and before she walked away I looked at her and thanked her for the advice and told her I was happy that I could always come to her and tell her what's on my mind even thought I may not like it.  
  
"Anything for my baby," she said  
  
I smiled and started up the stairs to see what kind of mess Dominik & Ebony made.  
  
In my mind I was thinking about how happy I am with Rey and I also thought about the 2 joy's in my life and how this must hurt them not to be able 2 see there father on a regular basis cause I know it hurt me not to be able to have my father be there for me cause he was always away wrestling. I know my father loved my mother & I dearly and I know Rey loves the kids & I just as much as wrestling. I walked into the room where Dominik and Ebony was staying & saw the big mess they had made and saw them asleep on the floor. I picked them both up and put them into bed and picked up the mess they had made and started to pack their things.  
  
"Nachole, are you still here?" Yelled my father  
  
"Yes dad, I am still here, why?" I asked  
  
"Just checking", he replied  
  
"Oh okay," I said  
  
I finished packing Dominik and Ebony's things and made sure the room was back to normal before I left and started 2 pack my things. I walked into my room and looked at the clock and it flashed 5:30 p.m. Damn! Didn't realize it was going to take me that long. My head started to hurt so I laid down on the bed and just laid there and thought about what my life would be like if I never met Rey & had a beautiful son & daughter. Would be hell. I laughed and got back up and started to pack when I heard the door slam. I walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hey Amy, what are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"Just stopped by to see what you were up to tonight and wanted to see if you wanted to come over and chill with Matt and I," said Amy  
  
"Ahhh Amy I wish I could but I can't, Rey is on his way home."  
  
"It's okay, I also wanted to tell you that you Rey and the kids are invited to Tyiana's birthday party."  
  
"Aww thanks, we will be there you can bet on that."  
  
Amy smiled and said "thanks."  
  
"How old is she going to be?"  
  
"4."  
  
"Ahhh Ebony's age, how could I forget that?"  
  
"I dont know," laughed Amy "Well I best be going, Matt is waiting for me, nice seeing you Nachole."  
  
"Same to you Amy, tell Matt & Tyiana I said hey!"  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I closed the door and watched them drive off and turned away and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Nachole," yelled my mother  
  
"Yes, mother?" I replied  
  
"Will you come here for a minute, I need help."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I got up and walked into the kitchen to see what my mother needed help with  
  
"Will you set the table for me dear."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"I would do it but Im trying to watch the lasagna."  
  
"It's fine mom, you know I will be glad to help you with anything."  
  
I walked over to the cupboard and got 6 plates and then 6 glasses. I setted them down on the table and went and grabbed 6 napkins and 6 forks and knives. I started to set the table when Ebony came running down the stairs to see if daddy was home yet.  
  
"Is daddy home yet?" Ebony asked  
  
"No baby," I replied  
  
She looked down at the floor and let out a huge sigh and said "Okay."  
  
"Why dont you help me set the table and then we will go watch some TV, how does that sound?"  
  
She looked up at me with a huge smile and said, "Yes mommy."  
  
We got the table set and Ebony and I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch and watched a little "Scooby Doo."  
  
I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. It flashed 6:01 P.M. "Where the hell is Rey?" I thought, he should be here by now. My dad came into the living room and sat down in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"What time is Rey going to be home?" he asked  
  
"I dont know dad, he said a few hours and he called around 3:15 or so," I replied  
  
"Oh, he should be here in a few minutes, princess."  
  
"I hope so, I am so tired and about to fall asleep."  
  
Dad laughed and bent over and kissed Ebony and I on the forehead and went back outside to work on the car.  
  
"Mommy, is daddy home yet?" asked Dominik  
  
"Oh hey big guy I didnt know you were up. No, he isnt home," I replied  
  
"Oh, can I go outside and ride my bike?"  
  
"Sure, take your sister, Grandpa is out there so behave and dont bother him."  
  
"Okay Mommy"  
  
They both kissed and hugged me and ran outside.  
  
I got up and looked out the window and saw them both playing. I smiled and thought how much they both looks so much like their father. I looked over again at the clock it flashed 6:45 p.m.  
  
"Nachole, is Rey home yet?" mom yelled  
  
"No mom, he isnt," I replied  
  
"Dont you think you should call him to see where he is? Cause dinner is almost done, give it take about 10 minutes."  
  
"Sure mom, I'll call him."  
  
I ran up the stairs down the hall into my room and got his cell phone number and ran back down stairs. I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers and waited till it went through. It started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" a women's voice answered  
  
"Who the fuck is this?!" I thought to myself  
  
"Um yes hello, who is this?" I replied  
  
"Who's this?" she replied  
  
"Nachole and you?"  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing with my husbands cell?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act dumb with me you stupid whore" I said and I hung up and threw the phone onto the floor.  
  
"Nachole honey, what's wrong???" Mom said running into the dining room.  
  
"I called Rey and another women answered his cell phone."  
  
"Oh dear, do you know who it was?"  
  
"No mom I don't."  
  
"Honey, calm down. Here, I'll call."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Rey's cell phone number.  
  
"Ah yes, hello may I speak to my son-in-law please"  
  
I looked at my mother. She had a serious look on her face, one I have never seen.  
  
I thought to myself, "What if he's seeing that woman? What is going to happen? What am I going to do?" I stopped thinking about that and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello mother," Rey said  
  
"Ah yes, hello son."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, Nachole & I are wondering who that mysterious women is."  
  
"What mysterious women?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me Rey, you know who I am talking about! "Vanessa!"  
  
"Mom I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Look outside your door."  
  
Mom walked over to the door, opened it, and looked out. She gasped and said, "Oh my god Rey, I am so sorry for yelling at you!"  
  
I walked over to the door and saw Rey next to my dad.  
  
"How long have you been home?" I yelled  
  
"Oh, bout an hour."  
  
"Then who was that on your cell phone?"  
  
"I don't know baby, must be you dialed the wrong number."  
  
I walked outside and walked over to my husband.  
  
I hugged and kissed him and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay baby, I would have flipped too if I called your cell and another man answered."  
  
I helped him grab his things and brought them inside.  
  
"Dinner time, go get washed up."  
  
Rey and I took Dominik and Ebony upstairs to the bathroom and washed their hands and face.  
  
"After dinner I have something to tell all of you," Rey said  
  
"Okay," I said  
  
We got Dominik and Ebony all washed up and we down to the kitchen to eat. Dinner felt like it was going by so god damn slow. Must be cause I had what Rey said on my mind. Finally dinner was done.  
  
Rey asked all of us to go sit out in the den cause he had something to tell us. We all got seated and waited for Rey.  
  
"I have decided to take few months off from wrestling," Rey said  
  
"What? Why?" Dad said  
  
"I want to be with my wife, children, and family."  
  
I was so relieved when Rey told me that. I got up and went over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my Waist and said, "What do you think Baby?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
He smiled and kissed me.  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IM GOING TO ADD CHAPT. 2 TOMORROW. 


	2. Secret_2

It felt soo good to feel my husbands lips pressed against mine.  
  
"Get a room you 2," mom said sarcasticaly  
  
Rey and I both laughed.  
  
I looked at the clock it flashed 7:45p.m.  
  
"Guess what time it is kids?" I said  
  
Ebony & Dominik shrugged.  
  
"Bath time."  
  
"No!" they bothed yelled  
  
"Now you two know the deal, you take a bath for mommy without throwing a fit and I will put you both to bed and read you a story," said Rey  
  
"Yay," they both said happily  
  
I got up and picked up Ebony.  
  
"Rey, do you want to come help me?" I said  
  
"No, its okay hun I got some things I want to do." replied Rey  
  
"Whatever," I said  
  
I started up the stairs and looked back at Rey, he had this weird look on his face like something was wrong or he was hiding somthing.  
  
"Is somthing wrong baby?" I asked Rey  
  
"Oh what? huh? no no Im fine."  
  
"Okay, just making sure."  
  
"MOM!! hurry up," Dominik yelled  
  
"Im coming, im coming, hold you horses."  
  
I went into the bedroom and got out Dominik his boxers and got Ebony her power puff gurls night tank and night shorts and underware.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and stopped in the doorway and looked at Rey coming up the stairs. Rey wasn't acting like his normal self.  
  
"Baby, somthing has got to be wrong you look low," I asked  
  
"NO! nothing is wrong i told you that before," he snapped  
  
"Damn, Im sorry for fucking asking better yet caring."  
  
I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door and sat on the tolite and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Whats wrong Mommy?" asked Ebony  
  
"Nothing princess."  
  
"Okay, I love You."  
  
"I love you to princess."  
  
"What about me mommy?" asked Dominik  
  
"Ahh big guy u know I love you too."  
  
After the kids got out of the bath I got them dried off and got them both dressed and ready for bed.  
  
When I looked at Dominik I smiled because he looked just like his father. He had the chubbiness like his father, big brown eyes, big nice smile, short like his dad and had his fathers loud mouth.  
  
I looked at Ebony and saw that she looked more like me than she did Rey. She had long black hair, big hazel eyes, beautiful smile and she was thin like me.  
  
"Rey, there waiting for you," I yelled  
  
"Okay be there in a minute."  
  
Rey came out in just his boxers like his son. I smiled and said "Like father like son."  
  
Rey laughed and grabbed me and said, " I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I still love you."  
  
I went into the bedroom and got changed into my tank and shorts and brushed my teeth.  
  
About 20 minutes later Rey came back into the room. He just looked at me and got into bed.  
  
"Your going to bed early babe?" I said  
  
"Yeah, I had a very long day."  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning."  
  
I went over to Rey's side of the bed and gave him a big kiss and hug.  
  
"Good night babe, I love you," I said  
  
"Good night baby, I love you more."  
  
I went downstairs to get somthing to drink and watch some television with my parents.  
  
Mom and dad was still up and they were watching some old wrestling matches of my father and Scott Hall.  
  
"Hey, Nachole sit down and watch some wrestling with me and you mother," said my father  
  
"Nah dad, Ill take a raincheck."  
  
"Okay, but your missing out."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
I walked into the kitchen thinking about my husband, "What was going on. Is he hiding somthing from me? If he is hiding something from me is it going to affect me major?"  
  
All these questions were running though my mind. Thinking of it just made me more upset. I stopped thinking about it and started to think about what I was going to get Tyiana.  
  
"Nachole, is everything alright?" asked my mother  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Nachole Ebony Nash Gonzalez Gutierrez, is everything alright?"  
  
When my mother said my whole name I know she is getting pissed at me.  
  
"No mom, somthing is wrong with Rey."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Ever since he got home he been acting strange."  
  
"Your right he has, maybe he is just tired."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Im sure honey, hes just tired."  
  
"Okay, thanxs mom, Im off to bed now."  
  
"Love you Nachole."  
  
"Love you too mom"  
  
I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and walked into the livingroom and gave my dad a hug and kiss.  
  
"Love you dad."  
  
"Love you princess."  
  
I walked off and thought how much I hated him calling me that. I didnt want to tell him that I hated him calling me that cause he has called me it since I was little.  
  
I got upstairs and checked on the to little ones. They was sound asleep. I went to the batroom and washed my hands and then hopped into bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
I woke up about 8 a.m like always. Rey was not in bed. I got up checked the bathroom, he wasnt in there. I walked into the kids bedroom, they was still asleep and he wasnt in there. I walked downstairs and saw my mother and father up having breakfast.  
  
"Goodmorning Princess," said my father  
  
"Goodmorning mom ... dad."  
  
"Want somthing to eat?" asked my mother  
  
"No thanks, have you seen Rey?  
  
"Yeah, he got up about 7:00a.m. and said he had to go run some earrands," said my father  
  
"Oh okay, he didnt tell me had to run earrands."  
  
"Hmmm, is it just me Nachole, or is he acting strange?" asked my father  
  
"Yeah, I wished I knew."  
  
"We all wished we knew," said my mother  
  
"Well im going to go take a shower and get changed, if the 2 little ones get up will you tell them to hold tight til I get out?"  
  
"Yes," said my mother  
  
I went upstairs confused as hell. What is going on with this marriage? I feel like its going out of control.What am I going to do?  
  
I got upstairs and checked on Ebony & Dominik, they were still asleep.  
  
I went into my room and got some clothes and hopped into the shower.  
  
I heard Reys cellphone rining so i got out and answered it.  
  
"Hello," I said  
  
"Hello, is Rey there?," a womens voice answered  
  
"No he went out to do some errands."  
  
"Oh, shit I was suppose 2 get ahold of him before 10a.m."  
  
"Umm okay, may I asked whos calling???"  
  
"Yes, this is Angie and you are????"  
  
"Nachole, okay Angie when he gets in I will have him call you."  
  
"Okay, thanxs Nachole."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hung up thinking, "Who the fuck that was. Is there another women? When he gets home I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Mommy, were hungry," said Dominik  
  
"Okay, lets go downstairs, grandma has some pancakes made."  
  
"Yay, I love pancakes," replied Ebony  
  
I just laughed, both my kids were garbages disposals just like there father.  
  
When I got downstairs, the clock on the wall said 10:00am.  
  
Hmm where is Rey?  
  
I thought I would call Konnan and see if he was over there.  
  
"Hello," said Konnan  
  
"Hey K-Dogg, this is Nachole."  
  
"Hey baby, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, is Rey over there by any chance?"  
  
"Nah, I didnt know he was home"  
  
"Oh, I have a question."  
  
"Okay shoot babe."  
  
"Do you know who Angie is?"  
  
There was a long pause .......  
  
"Hello, K-Dogg you there?!?!?"  
  
"No Nachole, I dont, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmm, okay , thanks anyways, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone all confused.  
  
Was Konnan keeping a secret? Was Konnan covering up for Rey? Was Rey really there? A tear slid down my cheek, I stopped it with my finger.  
  
Rey walked through the door.  
  
"Hey baby," said Rey  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Where the hell were you? Who the hell is Angie?"  
  
"I was running an errand and shes a friend."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
He went to grab my hand "Dont touch me!" I yelled "Whats wrong, Nachole?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I stormed off.  
  
"Nachole, dont be like this baby, I love you."  
  
I looked back at him and gave him a look of dispise.  
  
I went upstairs and checked on the kids. They were watching television.  
  
I walked into my room and layed on the bed and hid my head in the pillow.  
  
"Nachole, what is wrong?" asked Rey  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone."  
  
"No, I wont go til I find out what is wrong"  
  
"Rey,who is Angie?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"The truth Rey, who is she?"  
  
Rey let out a sigh  
  
"I will tell you but please don't get mad."  
  
"Um okay."  
  
"Angie is my ex wife."  
  
I looked at him and I started 2 get all teary in the eyes.  
  
"How could you lie to me Rey? How could you tell me I was your only wife? HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
I pushed him backwards off the bed and walked out.  
  
I told the kids to come with me and I stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Nachole, whats wrong?" asked my mother  
  
"Im leaving mom, I got things to do."  
  
"Um okay, if you someone to talk to when you get home you know where I am."  
  
"Okay, thanks mom."  
  
"Nachole, where are you going?," asked Rey  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"These are my kids to you know, what if I want to take them somewheres or do things with them?"  
  
"Fine then do what you!"  
  
I slammed the door and got into my Escalade.  
  
Ebony came running out.  
  
"I want to go, mommy."  
  
"Okay princess, let me get you hooked in."  
  
"Nachole can we talk please?" yelled Rey  
  
"No there is nothing to talk about!"  
  
I slammed the door and drove off. 


End file.
